


De Profundis/自深深处

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第十季背景，Dean猛然发现Sam瘦了不少......</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Profundis/自深深处

**Author's Note:**

> 一个应梗

De Profundis（自深深处）

 

Dean抖了抖那个空了的多力多滋玉米片袋子，剩余的一点食物残渣掉在了桌子上，让桌布染上了一点油腻。Sam肯定又要抱怨了。Dean囫囵吞下另一个覆满糖霜的多拿滋，想象着待会儿Sam会如何一边擦干净桌子，一边谴责Dean不注意卫生。

两个小时前前Sam就站在厨房桌子的对面，在清理那些开始散发出奇怪气味的餐盘刀叉时局促不安地清着喉咙。他那件衬衫显得有点宽松了，让Dean几乎都能看见Sam瘦削的肩胛骨。那衣服让他的兄弟显得那么形销骨立，像个高个儿的蹩脚稻草人。Sam没有停留多久就离开了，脚步匆匆像是要迫不及待地逃离这个地方。

他们没说上几句话，自从Dean头昏脑涨地从地牢的椅子里醒来，发现自己手脚都狼狈地套着镣铐之后。除却Sam在泼了他一脸圣水后颤抖着说的那句“欢迎回来”之外，其余为数不多的时间里，他的兄弟都只是张皇无措地逃离。他离开了半个小时，回来沉默地塞给Dean一些放在平时会被他自己大肆嘲笑的“高蛋白食品”，佯装没有注意到横贯在他们中间的巨大而无声的尴尬。而这种尴尬犹如远海的轮船喘息般呜咽着持续蔓延，不断挤压着Dean的世界，让他透不过气来。

地堡里静悄悄的，死寂在空气里漂浮着，流进Dean的血管后游向了四肢百骸。有那么一会儿，那寂静让他觉得他的血液也冻成了冰，仿佛还满浸着茫然与孤独，攫住他的心脏，势必要将它捏碎或者扔到更远的什么地方。

Dean站起身，木制的椅子腿发出刺耳的摩擦声。他沿着空荡荡的走廊走向自己的卧室，想着Sam会呆在哪个房间里，是把自己埋在一本快要发霉的厚厚的书里面，还是一个人侧卧在冰冷的床铺上，蜷成一团沉沉睡去。在路过Sam半敞着门的房间时他停住了。

Sam不在他的房间里。

Dean在旋开自己的卧室门的时候想着待会儿要去给他那又一次睡在了图书室里的弟弟披一件外衣，而还不等他打开灯，就先一步愣住了。Sam 就 在他的房间里，在Dean的卧室里，靠在床头，以一种在第二天清晨会引起背痛的方式暂时睡了过去。他的身影模糊在黑暗里，被走廊的顶灯描摹出浅浅的轮廓。Dean沉默地站在门口，犹豫着，然后直接走向了床边。

他摇醒了Sam。

没有开灯，Dean的手无比准确地找到了Sam完好的那边肩膀拍了拍，紧贴着他消瘦突兀的肩胛。

“Shh，Sam？醒来，你不能睡在这儿，Sammy。第二天你会因为酸痛而抱怨个不停。”Dean说，他又拍了拍Sam，后者弹动了一下，一撮柔软的头发擦过了Dean的手指。

“De’n？”Sam发出迷蒙的喃喃声，在Dean的触碰下迷迷糊糊地动弹着，一只手迟钝地揉着眼睛。Dean伸长手臂打开了台灯，鹅黄的暖光倏然点亮。Sam仍然睡眼惺忪地靠在几个枕头上，有几绺头发掉在了眼睛前面，剩下的则乱七八糟地纠缠在一起，让他看上去不可思议地年幼。

他花了几分钟来完全地恢复清醒，像只怕冷的金毛犬那样眨着眼睛，不时发出低低的哼声。这之间Dean脱掉了鞋子和袜子，正准备脱掉上衣的时候Sam说话了。

“我，呃，你要睡觉了？”

Sam的声音有点犹疑，像在斟酌着怎样说不会泄露情绪，或是如何把什么东西不露声色地传递进Dean的大脑。Dean此时已经换上了睡衣，将桌子上的残留了快两个月的废纸团丢进了垃圾桶。

“我累得要死，伙计。迫不及待想拥抱我的记忆海绵。”Dean回答。恶魔是不需要睡觉或是吃饭的，这在Dean变回人类后留下了无穷后患。Sam不置可否，但是他仍然没有动弹。他的手在枕头上慢慢地握紧了。

“怎么啦？你也应该睡一会儿了，Sam，你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”

Sam盯着他，在一瞬间看上去有很多话要说，而它们全部卡在咽喉，或是沉沉漫进了眼底。灯光将他的眼睛洗成了晦暗的墨绿色，极为浓郁深邃，那颜色令人想起广袤而瑰丽的宇宙。而一整个宇宙里此刻只凝固了一个人的影子，并让它深刻地凿了进去，直至完全沉没。

Dean忽然就说不出话了。

他心底有一块地方柔软地塌陷下去，而那跟一个月前新换的暖色灯光没有任何关系。那块地方自从他在十五分钟前发现他弟弟靠在自己的床上睡着时就被一种汹涌的情绪填满了，如同海潮般绵长柔缓，随着时针的每一下摆动而泛出艰涩的疼。那感觉如同一种熟悉而又久违的吸引，迫使他走近点、再近一点——

他走过去关上了卧室的门。

Sam在他身后发出了类似于惊讶的声音，接着Dean将台灯也旋灭了。Sam保持着那个姿势直到他掀开被子的一角躺进床垫里，转过头去看Sam在黑暗中模模糊糊的轮廓。

“你来还是不来啊？”Dean问。

床垫微微地弹动，那是Sam站了起来。他在枕头里翻了个身，听着衣服与床单窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，和他的兄弟轻缓的呼吸。几个月来，一种久别的温暖第一次随着房间里干燥的空气填满了他的肺泡。

当Sam也终于躺下来的时候，Dean毫不意外他弟弟几乎是立刻就转向了他，摸索着把脑袋埋进Dean的颈窝。Dean想也不想就搂住了他，将他完全地揽进怀里，充满保护欲地环过他的腰。

Sam贴着他，偶尔微微地动弹两下。Dean将手放进他蓬松的头发里摩挲着，轻轻按揉头皮，那些柔软的发丝一径地梳过他的手指。他在Sam无声颤抖时轻轻吻了吻他的发顶，吐出一些无意义的抚慰，享受着再次成为兄长的感觉，直到Sam的心跳逐渐平复下来。

Dean抱着他，手从未停止过安抚性的轻拍。他隔着衣服摸到了Sam纤瘦的肋骨，它们根根地突兀着，让Dean有错觉他的指尖能辨识出哪里曾经断裂过，哪里又残留有未好利索的磨损。

黑暗里，Dean忽然就能清晰地想象出Sam是什么样子了，他比试炼时还要苍白困顿——那已经不是简单的消瘦一类的词能够形容的了，那他妈的几乎是憔悴。像是目睹一株树的枯萎，让Dean尤其心疼愧疚。Sam如此憔悴，看上去像是两个月滴水未进或者更糟，那种苦闷长久地在他眼底居住下来，让Dean不无悲伤地怀疑它是否会有消失的那一天。

他的兄弟一言不发地躺在他怀里，任由Dean的手向下滑动，最后停留在他的髋骨上，他们谁也没有说话。Dean忽然想起很多年前在汽车旅馆吱嘎作响的床上，Sam偎着他，柔软的头发蹭在他鼻尖上的触感，那似乎是很久很久以前了，久到像是另一个世界的事情。

Sam轻浅的呼吸在黑暗中此起彼伏，任由Dean舒舒服服地搂着他，隐秘的心满意足悄然滋长。过了好一会儿，他忽然开始向床边移动，钻出了Dean的怀抱，旋亮了台灯。

Dean因为突然的明亮而抱怨起来，他踢了Sam一脚，把自己往被子里缩了缩，试图再在黑暗里躲避一会儿。Sam的手忽然来到了他的脖颈附近，缓慢地游移着，摸了摸Dean的脸。

“欢迎回来，Dean。”今天的第二次——Sam对他这么说。他声音稍微有些沙哑，布满时间的尘埃。两弯浓密的睫毛在他眼睑处投下了两弧乌青的阴影，他眼底倒着Dean疲倦的影子，专注而不敢置信，仿佛他从未奢望Dean能再次回到他身边一样，仿佛他从生命伊始的那刻，就盼望着能够延续这长久的注视。

Dean吞咽了一下。

“你已经说过了。”他回应。

而Sam低下了头，凑近Dean，然后亲吻了他。

唇齿甫一相接，Sam立刻拥住了他。Dean辨认出了这种熟悉的抚触，充满一种温暖而无上的安全感，层层地熨进心底。他们的拥抱通常浸满鲜血与枪火，裹挟着潮湿的泥土，咸涩的墓地阴风。有的时候当Dean的嘴唇或是手指流连在Sam的脊椎上时，还忍不住会想起八年前从那里汩汩渗出的鲜血。

Sam的嘴唇柔软，残留着威士忌辛辣的甘甜，无比柔顺而渴慕地张开，任由Dean舔过那上面每一寸细小的皲裂与伤痕，舌头游走过他的牙齿，又探进口腔。Dean亲吻着他，要命地用力，像是要吻走Sam所有的不安与惊惶。Dean的手仍然埋在他柔软的头发里，时不时地轻轻梳理，或是用力地将他拽得更近。

Sam发出那种低低的呻吟声，最终像溺水了似的急促地喘息起来。Dean放开他，将他扯了过来，推着他向后倒在床上，小心地解开他的衬衫与悬带。Sam的呼吸里夹杂着低低的“Dean”，还有那种熟悉的、充满渴望的轻哼，让Dean眼底发热。

他几乎已经记不清这是怎样的感受，变成恶魔也只有半年，还没有他在地狱里呆的时间的四分之一要多，可是却让Dean几乎忘记了他曾经——仍旧可以这样亲密地触碰他的兄弟。那让Dean由心底激起一种久违的熟悉与感激，太多的珍视与爱意灌满了他的心脏，在每次注视Sam时挣扎着汹涌而出。

他将手插进Sam柔软的头发里，指尖纠缠着他翘起的发尾，从前他对Sam身体的每一个变化都了如指掌。他抚摸着他弟弟柔软的头发，想象着在他离开的这半年里，这些蓬松的发丝是如何长长再消失于清晨不耐烦的剪刀之下的。

“De’n…umm……”

Sam呻吟起来，他用力地扣住了Dean的后颈，向后仰起头，脖颈因此拉出一条无比优美的弧线，Dean几乎是立刻就咬住了它，牙齿深深地陷进薄薄的皮肤，几乎将Sam的颈动脉卡在唇齿间。

一段记忆忽然不合时宜地涌进脑海，他坐在钢琴前面，一边发誓要用牙齿撕开他弟弟的喉咙，一边好整以暇地观看Sam是如何因为这句话而浑身泛起颤抖。上帝，他记得作为恶魔的感受，记得每一天的混沌与黑暗与嗜血，记得Sam在他心里是如何摇摇欲坠着最终摔入深渊。他知道他曾经真的想这么干。

“Dean？”

Dean松开被他衔住的皮肤，不忘舔了舔，然后抬起头，看到Sam充满疑惑的绿眼睛。

“怎么了？”Sam问，他的衣服差不多快被Dean完全剥光了，这句逼问气势锐减。Dean欠身去亲吻Sam突兀的肩胛，描摹出他这半年来被孤独与惶惑消瘦了的每一寸单薄。Sam轻轻颤抖着，眼睫飞速地眨动，在Dean坏心眼地玩弄他的乳头的时候呜咽出声，用完好的那只手去扯Dean沙金色的短发。

Dean抚摸着他的身体，掠过那些布满陈旧伤疤的皮肤，对于伤痕中的新鲜的那些他甚至不能够说出成因，他之前总是能够记得Sam每一处伤口的来历，只除了恶魔Dean似乎觉得它们并不值得成为占据脑容量的一部分。

“之后你得告诉我这些都是怎么来的。”Dean说，他声音压得很低，手指缓慢地抚摸过Sam腰侧的一道伤痕，紧接着将手指替换成了嘴唇。Sam呻吟起来，却仍然点了点头。Dean温柔地亲吻他，偶尔抬头的时候，他眼睛的颜色是Sam见过的最漂亮的绿。

他曾经以为Dean的眼睛再也不会变回这种纯粹的颜色了，就像他以为Dean永远都不会回来一样。不过，看来事情在牵扯到Dean时总会有点不同。

Dean的手指现在流连在他的肋骨上了，然后近乎虔诚地向下滑动，贴合着细瘦的腰线。Sam张开腿让Dean将身体嵌进来，在解开他的皮带的时候Dean开口了。

“对不起。”他说。而这他妈是Sam最不想听到的一句话了。

Dean在他脸颊处轻轻亲吻了一下，其中透出的爱护与珍视让Sam头晕目眩，眼底毫无控制地发热。他不知道Dean在为什么道歉，可能是说对不起我差点杀了你，对不起我丢下你一个人，对不起我死了。 但那都不是Dean的错， Sam想，那全都没关系的，只除了最后一个让他伤心得要命。

“Dean，至少不要是现在…”Sam听上去是完完全全的无奈了，他调整着表情，但Dean在他能摆出bitch face前握住了他的阴茎，立刻就让Sam闭上了嘴。Dean圈住它，熟练地撸动起来，指甲磨蹭着湿润的铃口，微微刮进去一点，Sam猛地抽了口冷气。Dean那么容易就让他呼吸困难，在他兄长低下头用力咬在他锁骨上的时候他就这么顺理成章地高潮了，射在了Dean常年摆弄枪油与汽车引擎的手里，让Sam不好意思地微微转过脑袋。

他屈起两条细长的腿，Dean握住他的脚踝摩挲着那里光滑的皮肤，让Sam周身泛起愉快的战栗。他的阴茎在Dean持续的亲吻与爱抚中颤巍巍地抬头，渗出的液体湿嗒嗒地糊在小腹。“Shhh，”Dean忽然凑近，吐出些无意义的安慰（那总是让Sam很受用），然后一根冰冷的手指忽然钻进臀缝，打开了他的后穴。

Sam猝不及防，大声地呜咽出来，向后瑟缩着。Dean安抚地亲了亲他的膝弯，又抬起身体去亲吻他的嘴唇。Sam近乎绝望地贴着他，发出了更多的呜咽与呻吟，有的在Dean的手指忽然在他体内弯折起来的时候化成了一声抽噎。Dean在他身体里缓慢而不容拒绝地开拓着，撑开纤薄的肠壁，Sam柔软滚烫的内里完完全全地包裹住了所有放进他体内的东西。

“没事的，就只是让我——”Dean说，然后他停顿住了。Sam胡乱地点头，想着自己会在第几分钟死于心跳太快而引起的心脏爆炸。他的手在Dean头发里陷得更深更紧，与此同时Dean拂过了他的前列腺，快感倏地涌进血管，Sam咬住了嘴唇，眼睑颤动，他闭上了眼睛。

“没事的，Sammy，”Dean轻声说，他这次更加用力了些，成功让Sam低低地哭喊出来，“没事的，就只是交给我。Sammy。”这近一年来的疲惫与艰难刹那间涌进心底，Dean还在要命地叫他Sammy，像是在将他所能够给予的全部爱意都沉甸甸地交予给了Sam，一并与那些长久的珍惜与信任。Sam摇了摇头，眼泪将他的脸颊糊得乱七八糟。失去所带来的痛苦与悔恨是那么难以忍受，那几乎将Sam整个人都击溃了，而此刻Dean正在将他一点点地缝补起来，Dean总是能修好他。

“Shh，没关系的，过来这儿。”Dean将他拉近，紧紧地拥抱了他。自从Sam跳进笼子以来的第一次，他终于觉得完整与安心。他抽泣着，几乎压不住心底的酸楚委屈，Dean亲吻着他的头发，轻轻地摇晃着他，用拇指擦去一片滂沱泪水。“没事的。”Dean说。他知道Dean一定能懂。

Dean坚持无比缓慢地操开他，像是他有那么享受Sam躺在他的床上，顺从而柔软地任由他打开的样子。他握住Sam的髋骨，他弟弟的纤瘦无比直观地展现在他眼前。Sam上一次这样清减还是他在斯坦福时候的事情了，Dean半夜里钻进他的宿舍楼去找他的兄弟，在那个金发女孩打开灯，一束暖黄由天花板投射下来时他看见Sam这几年是如何被打磨成一个消瘦却满怀骄傲的年轻人的。那些时光像是已经间隔了一生那么长，长到Dean有时，只是有时，才能恍惚地想起他已经将他弟弟从加州带出来十年了。他们一同陷进了泥泞与鲜血里，在这个布满烟尘的超自然世界中透支了所有的力气。

而Sam，Sam曾露出漂亮桀骜的棱角，又被岁月残忍地磨平了坚硬的那部分，最终剩下疲惫却依旧美丽的外表。Dean环抱住他的兄弟，慢慢地吻过Sam胸前所有的伤疤，像是想完全缝补起这具身体所曾遭受的一切破碎与绝望。他更是知道，在这样鲜血淋漓的伤痕底下包裹着的是怎样美丽又坚韧的灵魂，那个唯一的、永远会走向他的灵魂。

他慢慢地完全陷进Sam身体里，后者用力地咬着嘴唇才没有立刻射出来。Dean压住他，缓慢地抽插着，不疾不徐的顶弄让Sam溃不成声。昏暗的灯光错落，让Dean想起他们第一次做爱的时候Sam是如何带着哭腔叫着“Dean”，搂着他的脖子，汗水蜿蜒着流进他被Bobby家后院的淡薄日光洗成了浅碧色的眼睛里，美得惊心动魄。而Dean兀自用力操着他，像是想把他的兄弟弄坏或是修好，又像是在一刻不停地告诉他，我不会走，不会再离开你，我爱你……

可是后来他离开了。

Dean眼眶发热，一种迟钝却猛烈的疼痛割裂着他的神经，他更加紧密地贴着Sam，几乎严丝合缝，感受到他弟弟努力抬起身体，迎合着他温柔的、逐渐加快的撞击与操弄。

“没关系的，Dean，我......”Sam的声音夹杂在哽咽的喘息中，像竖琴的琴弦那样震荡着回音。Sam攀附着他，那么柔软地完全打开，像是他真的完完全全地为Dean所掌控，像是Dean并不是真的一无所有。他有节奏地抽插，每一下都狠狠地顶在Sam的前列腺上。

他就快到了，最后的时候Dean俯下身吻住了Sam的嘴唇，想着这些年以来他们曾漫步于阳光满地的林野之间，后来又那么多次跌进更浓重的黑暗里。然后他猛地高潮了，那么猛烈，他确信他的意识涣散了几秒。

Sam咬着嘴唇，急促地喘息着，没过多久也高潮了。台灯投射出柔黄的光线，Sam被笼罩其中，眼睫末端都镀上了一层明晃晃的金光。Dean就只是凝视着他，在昏暗的空气里，在久远的黑暗中。

过了很久，Sam才慢慢地转回身钻进Dean的怀里，一绺柔软的卷发拂过他的耳朵。Dean拥住他，低低地呢喃着，吻着Sam湿透了的头发，最后落在额头。Dean抱着他，灯光明亮了一整夜，像是永远都不会有被熄灭的那一天。

 

END


End file.
